Danyx Keyxls
Skills/ Abilities Can manipulate sound waves by either extremely ampliflying it or getting rid of so only certain people can hear things -Create supersonic screams, amplifying range, width, they can also destroy any material -sound radar -Flight via wings, can carry up to two times his weight (though he is not strong at all, and very fragile, his wings are extremely tough, all he has to do is hold onto someone the person he's trying to carry) Background Danyx Keyxls was born on the planet (?). A planet covered in in mostly plants, humungous trees you would never find anywhere else, and a complex system of rivers and channels since theres no oceans or seas or any other large bodies of water. There aren't as many inhabitants on this planet as there is on Earth. A few species of birds and other such animals that live in trees, bugs, and lots of them, some of them even reaching the sizes of bears, or dogs, and of couse, the doinant species of the planet. They look quite like humans, reproduce in the same way, they only eat plants however, but they can get more nutrients out of them than humans can, theres bodies work the same way...mostly...but theres one small thing that is different obut them than humans. They all have different...insectoid..type parts, such as Dan's wings. No one knows how they got that way, not even they know. Origanlly they people who found that planet believed it could have been a lost space shutle that landed there, but their planet is much older than Earth. The United Planets Division randomly selected a handful of the population to come to Earth, Danyx being one of them. At first, he wasn't very fond of leaving his home, but his parents were able to convince him to try and learn another's culture. Yet they hadn't known that Dan possed a gene which was to become active later. The gene is completely untracable, and only runs through a few bloodlines. But the gene skips generations at random. The gene gives the whoever possesses it remarkable powers, but are usualy different for each person, and it depends on their race, (bug that they look like). The people who possess these powers are meant to be gaurdian to the Queen of the planet. When scientists on Earth were able to test to se if he had the gene, and it cameback possitive, they sent him to The Academy. He still doesn't even know he has this power, but he has enough trouble dealing with the fact that he is an alien, which other than the wings, you can't even tell. Trivia Danyx prefers to be called Danny, though his Earth hosts gave him the name Daniel, just to make it easier to fit in. He likes to sleep next to windows (no, he isn't nocturnal...) therefore requested a room with a large window. He almost never sleeps on his bed, and has grown quite fond of citris fruits, especially lemons for some reason. He would most likely be found eating one, and for that gets quite a few odd looks. Category:Characters Category:Beta